Mini Golf
by Dichotomy
Summary: Tim and Mike talk about their first times. Please note that this can either be taken as PG or PG-13, depending on your thoughts about underage sex(implied, not graphic). Also assumes a slash relationship between Mike and Tim:).


Untitled

Title: Mini Golf 

Author: Dichotomy 

E-mail: dichotomy23@yahoo.com 

Rating: R, slash, mentions underage sex 

Disclaimer: I do not own them, and if I did, they both would be much happier. 

Author's notes: This is in response to a challenge made by Lady Athena to me one night in MSN chat. It had to have: Two or more characters of my favorite fandom playing mini golf. 45 minute time limit, this is the result. Pairing: Bayliss/Kellerman 

*** 

"C'mon Tim, I want to show you a very special place." Mike Kellerman pulled on Tim Bayliss' arm. 

"What's so special about a run down miniature gold course?" 

"You'll see." 

Mike stopped them at a line of hedges and parted the foliage so that Tim could see. 

"The Windmill?" 

Mike smiled wickedly at Tim and jerked his head toward the Windmill and dashed towards it. Tim ran after him, bumping into Mike's ass when he suddenly stopped halfway there. "Gee Tim, you seem pretty happy to see me there." 

Tim leaned and whispered silkily into Mike's ear, "We go home sooner and you'll see just how happy I am to see you." 

"Home soon, just this one place first." Mike ran the rest of the way towards the Windmill and found the small hook and eye latch. He grinned at Tim and unlatched the door. He motioned with his head to come inside. They crawled into the small space, Tim settling on top of Mike, chest first. "It seemed so much bigger back then. Well that could just be because you are a lot bigger than the last person I brought here. Don't worry, it was years ago." 

"So, why is this place so special to you?" Tim asked as he leaned in to capture a kiss. 

"I lost it here." 

Tim raised his eyebrows, "Really?" 

"Yes really. Dumb, huh?" 

"No, better than where I lost mine." 

"And where would that be Detective Bayliss?" 

"Oooh, getting all coppy on me?" 

"Answer the damn question." 

Tim blushed. "Puliclibrarybathroom." Tim mumbled out. 

"What was that I didn't hear you?" 

Tim looked at Mike with exasperation clear in his eyes, "You heard me." 

"Maybe I just want you to say it clearly. I answered yours clearly, no shame here." 

Tim sighed, "The Public Restroom, Baltimore Public Library." 

"Mmmm, was she cute?" 

"She was in that gangly teenage way. So how old were you?" 

"How old was I?" 

"Yeah." 

"17. You?" 

"15." 

"This I gotta hear, who was she?" 

"I don't kiss and tell." Tim leaned forward and kissed Mike. 

"Aw, at least tell me how you met her." Mike said, before returning the kiss. 

"She was my Biology tutor, a senior." 

"Oh, going for the older ladies even then." 

"How did you meet your lady?" Tim asked as he shifted so that he was leaning on Mike' abdomen. 

"Next door neighbor, known her since I was 7. We both were curious about what it would be like, so we just decided to do it one day. We snuck out one night at like 3 in the morning and came to the one place guaranteed to be deserted. Hence the Windmill." 

"Were you still friends after that?" 

"Not exactly. I hadn't been quite as quiet leaving as I should have been. My mom noticed and was waiting up for me. Mom had panicked so she called the girl's parents who noticed she went missing. To top it off, I had light pink lipstick on my lips and cheeks. Our parents freaked and forbade us from seeing each other." 

"Ouch." 

"So, what about you?" 

"I had a crush on her and she noticed. She was rather, forward, and asked if I had ever had sex. I stammered, and she guessed. Suggested that we use the faculty bathroom on the sixth floor one day before our tutoring session. We did, and she graduated the next month." 

"Do you wonder where she is today?" 

"I do, and I don't. I don't know if I'd want to see her again, but I wouldn't mind knowing that she is okay." 

"I'd like to be her friend again, she was my first real friend." 

Tim wrapped his arms around Mike's waist and pulled him in closer. They listened to the crickets singing their nightly song. Tim tried to sit up "Ow, was easier when we were teenagers." 

Mike nodded, "Yeah it was. Lets head home to a nice soft bed." 

"Bed good. I have a plan." 

"You have a plan?" 

"Yes I have a plan, a very clever plan." 

"Mmmm, can't wait to hear it." He ushered Tim out of the Windmill and winced in sympathy as Tim bent to get out the door. They walked briskly across the green, Tim massaging his back slightly. He caught Tim's eyes, filled with lust and desire he gazed hungrily back. Tonight was going to be so much fun. 

~~finis~~ 


End file.
